Unfaltering Love
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Narcissa talks about her love for Lucius on the day of her wedding.  Written for the Potter Project competition at HPFC. Please review.


**Unfaltering Love**

I've been in love with Lucius since day one, but why is it now before our wedding I can't seem to see why I love him. My love has been unfaltering until this day; until Bella asked if I really wanted to do this.

I've never had a problem with Lucius. He's been faithful to me, he spoils me, and most of all he returns my love back equally.

Stupid Bella and her instigating, I would have been fine had she not said anything.

"Ignore your sister Narcissa she is a fool." I turn and see Lucius in the doorway. He isn't supposed to be here, but instead of being a bitch I welcome him into the room. He gives me a big hug and then leans back to inspect me.

"You look beautiful." I nod, and grin at him.

"You aren't supposed to be here." He chuckles and begins to leave the tent.

"I know, but I couldn't resist seeing you." At that he leaves the tent I see him head out the backyard; the wedding is at my parent's house where all the Black family weddings have been held. The last one was Bella's three years ago, Andy's should have been in between, but Andy's gone now. Just the thought of Andy makes a lump grow in my throat. It's been two years since I've seen my estranged sister and it's at events like these I miss her the most.

"Don't think of her Cissy, it will only make your mood sour." Bella is right, but I don't want her to be, I want my other sister to be here. Before I can say something back to Bella mum enters the tent. She is crying and I roll my eyes, my mother has always been melodramatic.

"Mum don't you're going to make me cry to." She gives me a hug and pulls back drying her tears. My mum is the crier in the family and I have inherited that from her. I'm a very emotional person and it's a miracle Lucius puts up with it.

"We're ready when you are" mom says. I take a deep breathe and wipe my hands on my dress as if I'm about to go into a fight.

"I'm ready." Bella walks out of the tent first her simple purple dress showing off every curve she has. I've always been jealous of Bella's body, but I've come to terms with mine, and my dress definitely extenuates my body's positives. As I walk towards the backyard I peer down towards my feet. The beads on my dress sparkle as well as the necklace I'm wearing that falls between my breasts. I look up and realize that this is my last march as Narcissa Black, I'm about to become Narcissa Malfoy.

The name has always had a ring to it, and I've been reciting it in my head since my pre teen years. Lucius and I have been together since 4th year, but before that we were the best of friends. Lucius has always protected me, and for some strange reason he's always liked my family. Bellatrix shows an uncanny liking for him as does my father. My mother approves of almost anyone so her opinion doesn't really matter, but to capture the favor of two of the most bull headed Black's, that is something only Lucius has been able to accomplish. His charm and overall character has won over the most judgmental wizarding family on this Earth.

Although Lucius is pureblood daddy has always been critical of who I marry. With Bella the key was getting someone to marry her, because Bella was and still is a rebellious child. Andy, well Andy's gone, and that left me. He knew that he could get me a respectable husband easily, but in the end he knew that I loved Lucius and rewarded me for my years of behaving.

I arrive at the end of the aisle and the wedding party begins to file out into our outside wedding area. They march down the aisle smiling with purpose and pride, our wedding is a social event and to be in the wedding party is a huge privilege. Last to file out is Bella escorted by Severus Snape. She leans as far away from Severus as possible as if being too close to him would cause her to gain a deadly disease. Severus is a strange boy and I've never fully understood why Lucius is close to him. Nevertheless I approved Severus as best man because after all these years I needed to give something to Lucius.

They make it to the alter and go to their respected sides, then the music changes. The familiar wedding march begins and I grab my father's arm.

"I love you Narcissa" he whispers into my ear as we walk. As we begin our journey to the alter memories begin to flash before my eyes. There's me running around with Bella and Andy outside, Dad playing hide and go seek with me after Bella and Andy had gone to school, and then mum and dad taking me to Diagon Alley to get my wand. That was my life before Lucius; I reach the halfway point of the aisle and look up into Lucius' pale grey eyes. After I got on the train to Hogwarts my life changed forever.

I look into Lucius' eyes and see the day we were sorted, another day were we were chased by Filch through the castle. There's our first kiss, and our last day as school, as well as the night he proposed to me. Besides these happy moments there's also the day my grandfather died and the day Andy left. Lucius is always there, and as my father and I reach the end of the aisle I realize that there no doubt that I have unfaltering love for Lucius.

We take our vows making us husband and wife, and as Lucius kisses me something inside of me bursts making me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. All I can think of is the future and what it is going to be like with Lucius, the deal has been sealed and now we can live together and do as we please. Something that our deep love couldn't' get us before.

"I love you Narcissa" Lucius says as we get privacy for the first time today. We will be headed to the reception soon, but it is now that I appreciate Lucius the most. I run my hands along his strong jaw line and close my eyes.

"I love you too."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm trying to return to the world of Harry Potter fanfiction, but I've been really busy with my other writing. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review.**


End file.
